Pups in a Bully Catastrophe
Note: I did not think of the name Pipthepuplover helped me thanks so much pip!! Characters Paw Patrol Antonio Ben Marco Antonia Strek Drapper Boco Shira (more to come) Summary In Adventure Bay for the last past few weeks they been reports of town bullies in the area. And the bullies are always causing trouble. The Paw Patrol is swamped dealing with bullies all the time. But are all bullies really bullies...? If not all of them are why are they bullying pups and kids? Story On One stormy day at Adventure Bay. There is a bully’s every in the town that is bullying everyone and causing trouble. Antonia: Please...don’t..hurt...me..I...love..who..I love.. Boco: Really..?!! That’s.. just wired! You should love a boy but u like girls!! Antonia: Yes,...please..stop..”crying” i..already had a rough day…. I..just “crying” just..need a place to stay.. can..i..just..go..please… Boco: “was on his hind legs and about to punch her but then” Rocky: “gets between Boco and Anotonia” “Gets on his hind paws” Hey! Leave that poor pup alone!! She can love who she loves! “ Who cares if she’s a lesbian! “punches him hard” Boco: Ah! that didn’t even hurt! And I do!! Rocky: “punches him a few times” Boco: “dodges” Meanwhile on another side of town. Dapper: Hey You!! Give me your food! Kid: Scared: okay..okay… “Does so” “Runs off” Dapper: good “takes it” “Runs to his brother” Strek: Good going bro! Dapper: thanks...but i hate bullying.. Strek: me..to..but..at least we got food for a few days. For us and for Marco. Dapper: Yea... Back with Boco the fight continues Boco: “Gives rocky a right hooked” Rocky: “Dodges it” “right hooks him then lower cut then uppercut and..left hooked him and knocked him out” Boco: “”passes out” Rocky: You okay pup? “as he gets down on his four paws” Antonia: Not...really….I just..found out. that i was..adopted because they wanted me to make puppies that they could sell..for money..but..when..they ..they.. Rocky: Let me guess..? You are a lesbian and that pup bullied you because of it? Antonia: uh..uh uh uh. Rocky: Don’t worry I’m used to it my sis is a lesbian. Antonia: Oh..then..yes…”puts her head down and whimpers” Shira: “comes over” Hey what’s going on here? “See’s Antonia and see’s Boco” Uh...let me guess that is a pup who is lying on the ground bullied the other pup.and.. you rocky defended? Antonia: wow...you are good.. Rocky: Yep. Hey sister in law. Shira: Hey brother in law. Rocky: Names Rocky bye the way. Shira: My name is Shira. Antonia: “still scared’ thank you..rocky… I always..get..bullied..”Whimpers” Shira: We better get Chase over here. “sigh” Why is there so many bullies these days?? Rocky: don't know shira don't know its the 3 times in this week bullies. Shira: "calls her partner" Chase we got more bullies (on the pup tag) Chase: "Sigh" again..?? I be right there. Antonia: what...r..u going to do with me..? (Still scared) Shira: probally take u back to the look out and get some food for u. May I ask what you got bullied for? Rocky: "(looks at his sister with a face said u know) Shira: Oh. Antonia: names...Antonia..and..i..got..bullied..for..liking...girls... Shira: Okay when will those bullies learn to leave people and they love life alone. Meanwhile acroos town Strek: We got food Marco Marco: great! "See's it" this will last us a few days if we are carful with it. Strek and Drapper: "Sigh" Marco: You two okay? Strek and Draper: yes..its just we don't like bullying and stealing. Marco: I know pups same with me but..we go no money..so we kinda have to.. Strek and Drapper: we know marco... Meanwhile back with Shira and Rocky. Rocky: "sigh" me to. Chase: "Arrives" I'm here. Shira: "(uses her power to lift boco to the truck) thanks parnter for coming quickly. Chase: Welcome partner. "Drives off" Shira: Lets get you something to eat Antonia. Antonia: o..ka..y. (they head off to the lookout) Antonia: "eating some food" thanks shira and rocky..you saved me. Rocky: He he he its what we do. Shira: Yep. Just then they pup tag went off ' Ryder: Paw patrol to the lookout! Rocky and Shira: looks like we got to go see yea Antonia! "runs to the elevator" ('one elevator scene later.) Chase: Paw Patrol Ready for action sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming pups. We got our self a emergency! The new noodle restaurant that opened not to long ago is on fire! Pups: "gasp" Oh no! Skye: We got to help! Ryder: "flipping threw his pup pad) This mission I need you Marshall to put out the fire. Marshall: I'm fired up for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder: I also need you Chase and Shira to keep everyone calm and figure out what started the fire and catch the culprits if they is any. Chase: These paws uphold the law! Shira: This PI has a keen eye! Ryder: Alright paw patrol is on a role! (One vehicle scene later) (the restaurant was in flames) Ryder: Marshall put out the fire and Shira and Chase ask the owners of what happened. Marshall: On it Ryder! "bark" hose! "goes into the burring building) Shira and Chase: on it ryder! Shira: Excuse me? Ben: Yes...? " Chase: What..happened here? Ben: We..were just cooking Antonio: And..well..i went to get the orders from the customers the next thing i knew was Ben here screaming fire! Ben: That is correct Antonio. But..i didn't start it i'm so careful i just turned away for a sec and it exploded. Shira: wait..your names it Antonio? Wired I meet someone who has the exact same name as u. Her name is Antonia tho. Antonio: yes and that's wired. Shira: yes it is. We better figure that one out after the fire one chase. Chase: Alright. Shira: And it looks like someone suck in and started the fire. Ben and Antonio: "Gasp" (more coming soon) Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Story Category:Stories by Angelinatheballerinapup